battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet
A.N.F. Enterprises Hello, I am TheAlphaTheOmega, Head of A.N.F. Enterprises and Fleet Admiral of our naval forces. We come from the far side of the globe, and so far as we can tell, there are no other major entities, naval or political, around us. We are completely self-sufficient and have formed a monopoly of sorts over our isolated continent. We are independent and quasi-isolationist due to our isolated location, but we are currently building a new fleet in an attempt to grow into a more global power. We are young, but we are learning and if we do something that seems unacceptable to any of you other groups out there, please try to correct us peacefully before taking action. We are new to this game of politics. ---- The Fleet Our fleet contains ships designed for many different purposes, although most of my ships can overlap into all other roles(with somewhat-reduced efficiency). For the most part, all of our new ships are named after volcanic features in our region of the world, and the volcano they are named after usually embodies the idea/purpose of the ship in some way. IMG 0009-1-.jpg|''A.N.F. Insatiable Appetite'': Mothballed battleship(oldest ship in fleet) IMG 0010-1-.jpg|''A.N.F. Lo'ihi'': Mothballed heavy-attack submarine IMG 0021-1-.jpg|''A.N.F. Old Faithful'': Floating launch gantry IMG 0041-1-.jpg|''A.N.F. Surtsey'': Fast-attack stealth submarine Photo.jpg|''U.S.S. New York'': Light battlecarrier(technically A.N.F. USS New York) IMG_0110.JPG|''A.N.F. Eyjafjallajokull''(Mk. 2): Aircraft carrier hunter-killer ---- Joining A.N.F. Enterprises Message our Fleet Admiral, TheAlphaTheOmega, if you wish to join. Include this information: #Why you wish to join. #What can you contribute to the fleet. #GameCenter ID and CHARACTER name #How long you have been playing BSC. #what rank you wish to take(note that you may not get the rank you wish for, depending on demand and potential importance to the fleet). #What hacks/modifications you use, if any. #Online availability. #Anything else that may be relevant. Alpha will try to get back to you as soon as possible. ---- A.N.F. Enterprises Heiarchy *Fleet Admiral: Tato(aka Alpha)(aka Omega)http://battleshipcraft-navies.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheAlphatheOmega TheAlphatheOmega *Admiral Chief of Naval Operations: Addar Felinskihttp://battleshipcraft-navies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Starmier123 Starmier123 *Vice Admiral: Cristoph Johansenhttp://battleshipcraft-navies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Scoutwulf575 Scoutwulf575 *(Upper) Rear Admiral: *(Lower) Rear Admiral: *Commodore: *Post Captain: Thomas Andrewshttp://battleshipcraft-navies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Marcboy99 Marcboy99; Chief Engineer *Captain: Evanshttp://battleshipcraft-navies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sn1per01 Sn1per01; Secretary of Defense. *Master And Commander: *Lieutenant Commander: *Lieutenant: *Lieutenant Junior Grade: *Midshipman: *Ensign: *Botswain: *Gunner: *Chief Warrant Officer 5: *Chief Warrant Officer 4: *Chief Warrant Officer 3: *Chief Warrant Officer 2: *Chief Warrant Officer 1: ---- NEWS 7-16-2013: New addition to fleet: the Geyser-class floating launch complex, A.N.F. Old Faithful! 7-16-2013: Declaration of war against UR, allied with ISAF/ISBA 7-18-2013: New addition to fleet: another Geyser-class floating launch complex, A.N.F. Steamboat Springs! 8-3-2013: New addition to fleet: the Surtsey-class attack submarine, A.N.F. Surtsey! 1-1-2014: All alliances reset to neutral, isolationary period may be coming to an end. 1-5-2014: Allied with the ISBA 1-6-2014: Declaration of war against the Federation, allied with the Mexican Navy 1-11-2014: Ship registry created, many ships upgraded and others decommisioned ---- ''Our Location We come from the Western Hemisphere, and our homeland is located directly opposite the AFOH territorial waters. Our archipelago is highly volcanic, made up of two concentric calderas surrounding a resurgent cone. Earthquakes and volcanic eruptions are frequent, but we have learned to turn these to our benefit. The sea is vast around us, and no territories are known to bound us for at least 10,000 miles in each direction(not yet anyway). The seabed is rich in oil, and there are many uncharted areas due to the climate of the region, which is very odd due to the location being mostly ocean. We sit on the equator, and the 10 degrees latitude north and south of our area are constantly filled with storms and violent hurricanes. Our lands, however, are kept cool by winds from the north and south, which have the effect of causing hurricanes to occasionaly veer towards our island without losing much strength. As a result, we are used to violent storms and they pose no threat to us. Other than that, there are massive and semipermanent thick fog banks to our east and west caused by the equatorially warmed ocean meeting cool north/south currents. The island, however, is kept clear by the destructive effect of the archipelago on the currents. ALLIANCES/GOALS'' Due to internal political turmoil, the A.N.F. fleet and homeland has been in a state of isolation, but I have recently been authorized to state here that all alliances have been reset. We are neutral towards all, and while we may yet remain in a state of isolation for some time, it is possible that international activities may recommence in the near future. Category:Navies and Fleets